


[铁虫]只有能考满分的人才能答出零分

by lingxue



Category: Tony Stark/Peter Parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingxue/pseuds/lingxue
Summary: 当一个物理学霸想把自己伪装成学渣的时候，是很难的。尤其是他有一个诱人的屁股的时候。





	[铁虫]只有能考满分的人才能答出零分

学校要来一位新老师。  
这对任何人来说都算不上是一个激动的消息。  
学渣们不在乎，反正换什么老师他们都要罚站叫家长，学霸们也不在乎，因为学习好的人不在乎任何事。  
但是颜控们在乎。  
自从隔壁班的Lizz“意外”看见了新老师并且觉得很帅之后。  
整个学校的女生都沸腾了。  
常年没有年轻人光顾的老年养生型教师办公室门口围满了人，好像全学校的学生一夜间都变成了学渣，抢着要去找新老师问题  
“不就是留了个嬉皮士胡子嘛……有什么了不起的。”Ned嘟嘟囔囔，因为自家女神也在堵门口之列。  
Ned拍了拍Peter的肩膀，义愤填膺的表示要减肥，留胡子，追女神。  
“放心，你留胡子不好看。”  
“你是安慰我吗？是哥们吗你。”  
Peter锤了Ned的肩膀一拳：“物理老师全校一共十四个，剩下那十三个都没说话，你颓什么？”  
Ned一时也想不出话来反驳他，只是叉着腰，义愤填膺的指着人山人海的办公室：“天理不公啊啊啊啊啊！”  
Peter堵上耳朵，踮起脚伸脖子，透过半掩着的门，向办公室里瞄了一眼。  
男人带着眼镜，微笑着眨巴自己的焦糖色大眼睛，胡子修剪的一丝不苟——没有人是奔着题来的。  
上一次见到这人的时候还是在梅姨家里。  
作为梅姨的待定暧昧对象，Tony作为一个做饭很好吃的物理老师，经常来公寓拯救梅姨的地狱料理，从而拯救Peter的味蕾。  
在May看来，Peter对自己同事的照顾很满意，对他的印象也很不错。  
然而事实是——过于不错了。  
最开始意识到自己不纯洁想法的Peter只是淡定的自我安慰。  
很好，正视正常的生理现象。  
直到后来Ned叫他去参加Lizz家的派对，以及所有女生家的派对——甚至泳池派对他都没有兴趣的时候，Peter才意识到自己已经弯了。  
很好，正视自己的性向。  
成年之后他也试探性的去过几次Gay吧，毕竟这种事情医生肯定不会帮你鉴定，然而事实情况是，尽管几乎半个酒吧的人都想睡他，他却想和这群同性生物保持君子之交。  
很好，正视自己是个性冷淡。  
但是很明显一个性冷淡不会在对方烂醉如泥嘀嘀咕咕只想回屋睡觉的时候偷偷亲一口对方的嘴唇，虽然Peter自认为动作很轻。  
很好，他至少没发现。  
然而，在那之后这位做饭很好吃的物理老师直接打包行李溜，走，了。  
May对此似乎没什么遗憾，但是Peter却开始心疼自己的味蕾和可怜的初恋。  
“胆小鬼……”  
“啊？你说啥？”  
“什么也没说，你说装学渣真的管用吗？”  
“难不成你也要追他？”  
Ned上下扫视了Peter一眼，故作镇定的喝了口水。  
“嗯……”  
他一口水喷出去二里地。  
……  
Peter看着自己零分的卷子开心极了。  
在考试时他完美避开了所有正确答案，不留疑问的夺得了零分的桂冠。  
在宣读成绩时，他几乎是自豪的走上前接过自己的零分卷纸。  
“Mr Parker，来我办公室一趟。”  
Peter昂首挺胸，理直气壮。  
他甚至都感觉到全班女生扎到他身上的嫉妒加愤怒之光了。  
Peter像一个夺得桂冠的胜利者一样大步的走了出去。  
Peter夺得了和Mr Stark单独相处一张卷纸的机会，沾沾自喜。  
却不知道Tony想要的不只是一张卷纸。  
……  
“我记得上一次看见你的时候你物理很好。”  
Tony给自己冲了杯咖啡，靠在办公桌上看着一点悔过之意都没有的Peter。  
啊……青少年。  
“你走以后没人给我补习，自然就下滑了。”  
Tony差点被呛到。  
臭小子你还好意思怪我？  
Peter一副天不怕地不怕的样子，伸手把卷纸递了出去。  
“下滑到‘人体的正常体温是47摄氏度’？”  
作为一名物理老师，他哭笑不得。  
“我把他看成华氏度了……”  
老天，这个借口他自己听起来都觉得扯淡。  
Tony在原地呆滞了一会儿，开始怀疑面前的这个孩子是不是一个冷血动物。  
我不适合当老师，我应该回公司找Pepper挣钱。  
他向前走了几步，伸手摸了摸Peter的额头——没发烧也没疯。  
“所以……我们能开始讲题了吗？”  
他的物理老师快走几步把门带上还锁上了门，窗帘也被拉得严严实实，他甚至还给校长打了个电话说自己有点事要用两个小时。  
“你要干嘛？”  
青少年自我保护课也不是白上的，是个人都知道这不是什么好事。  
“帮你测体温。”  
“啊？”  
男人不笑的时候总能给人很大的压迫感，Tony脱下外套，扯开领带，还把袖子挽了上去。  
Peter下意识的向后退了两步。  
“我我我，我先回去了。”  
胳膊被抓住，Peter像是逮小鸡一样被抓了回来。  
“哪跑？”  
青少年细软的腰部被揽住，鼻尖碰上了对方的下巴。  
“我……你……耍流氓！”  
“当时又不是我偷亲的你。”  
衣服宽松得很，特别适合伸手进去做一些下流的事情——而他也的确这样做了。  
“嗯……没发烧……”  
Tony把瘦小的青少年抱起来放在桌子上，看着对方潮红的脸颊的受惊的小鹿眼睛。  
——我的老天，太让人想欺负了。  
花花公子放肆的攻城掠地，青少年根本招架不住，只能在频频失守的同时短暂的找回自己的呼吸。  
“哈……”  
圆润的屁股接触到冰凉的办公桌——这本来就够格格不入的了。  
Peter突然摁住对方躁动的手指：“你来真的！”  
“不然你以为呢？”  
Peter睁着无辜的小鹿眼睛，惊慌失措的在心里打着小算盘。  
“老天，别摆出那副表情，让我觉得跟犯罪一样。”  
手指没入后穴的一瞬间，青少年直起身子，紧紧抱住了罪魁祸首。  
“轻点……”  
轻声的乞求被淹没在无尽的冲撞里，Peter甚至都不知道自己手里握着的到底是不是下场考试的卷纸。  
衬衫已经掉在了胸口，不得不说，当男人吮吸他脖颈的时候，他真心觉得那个小胡子挺扎人的。  
一场疯狂的纵情过后，Peter敞胸露怀的躺在办公桌上，像一条脱水的鱼一样大口的喘息。  
“哈……你该剪胡子了……”  
“你帮我剪。”  
Peter好笑的锤了道貌岸然的罪魁祸首一拳——虽然软绵绵的丝毫没有威胁。  
然后他勾了勾手指：“亲。”  
他如愿以偿的得到了一个亲亲。


End file.
